September Zigzag
by echic24
Summary: All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put May's heart back together again. But Ash could. SatoHaru


! Note: Please don't skip over the next few paragraphs. They have important information. At least skim, kay? !

Wow, I'm terrible author to all of you. I want to apologize to my readers and especially to my reviewers.

Here's the deal. The computer tower that held all of my drafts and edited works was moved to my sister's room in order to make room for our new computer. Which is fine, the new stuff is much faster and efficient. But, since I don't have a flash drive or floppy disc at the moment, I can't move those files to my current computer.

To top it all off, I've been grounded for three weeks.

This is totally unfair to you all, and I feel _terrible._ So I decided in order to make it up to you and fill in the gap between updates, I will be posting one-shots or songfics. Maybe you don't like the specific pairing, maybe you think songfics are dumb, maybe you think I'm just doing this to lessen my guilt, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. That's fine, you are entitled to your own opinion.

I will tell you what shipping that story contains, (if there's one at all) usually in the summary or with the character list.

[Keep In Mind: Where I live, fall starts in September and the temperatures range from 65 ̊F – 35 ̊F or about 18 ̊C – 1 ̊C. Leaves change color and all that good stuff. I'm only saying this because I know that the seasons aren't always the same in other parts of the world.]

Thanks for sticking through it and reading my incredibly boring rant. Without further ado, I present my first one-shot: September Zigzag!

September. It ranks pretty high on the list of 'Things Teens Hate.' I mean, it's got everything! The official end of summer, the start of colder weather, and most importantly; school.

And in the "hallowed halls" of Lowell-Ross Academy, things were no different. A chorus of groans and yawns echoed from the classrooms, and half of the student body was suspiciously bent over at their desks. How can you blame them? I mean, the last time they actually had breakfast before nine o'clock or saw the sunrise was over two months ago.

Yes, even at Lowell-Ross (a high school that just dripped with prestige and high standing), the population, faculty included, were less than happy to be there.

LR Academy, founded in 1912, was built to house the offspring of political, scientific, artistic, and/or influential people who wanted to seek a higher education for their children. Daughters and sons of scientists, professors, governors, artists, government officials, etc. all took up classes at the academy.

One of those particular students was a girl named May. Her father had recently been promoted as head of Secret Services in the country of Hoenn, thus forcing herself, her younger brother, and her parents to pack up their bags and leave their country home in Johto for a bustling city life in Petalburg.

Her brother and father were ecstatic to leave a "boring life in the middle of nowhere" and experience subways and taxis and skyscrapers. May and her mother, however, were not as thrilled. One a bit more than the other.

She was sitting in homeroom and looking out the window, remembering the day when her life was flipped upside down.

"What's so wrong about Umi Town?" May had asked them at dinner when her parents broke the news.

"Nothing, dear, it's just that we have to relocate as a family and-" Her father started to speak, but was interrupted.

"And what? It's just up to you? Did you even stop to consider what we thought? What I thought?" May had risen from her chair.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But I had no choice." May looked at her father. You could tell he really did hate what he was doing. But that didn't change the fact that it was wrong. Very wrong.

"But It's just so sudden! Do we really have to say goodbye to this place so _soon_?" May wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Ethan and Kris that she would be leaving them in a matter of a couple of weeks.

"Yes, if you want to be able to start the semester at your new school." He replied.

"But I don't want to _start_ there, I want to _finish_ here!" she shouted. May was angry again. She was fighting back the tears now.

"That's enough young lady!" Her mom, who had been quiet throughout the dinner/argument, chose now to speak up. "I suggest you finish your plate and spend the rest of the night in your room!"

"Fine." May swallowed her last bits of chicken and put her plate in the sink.

She walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom, closing her door rather forcefully in the process.

"We don't slam doors in this household!" Her mother's voice wafted up to her.

"I don't care." May mumbled her response. She would've screamed it back, don't think that she wouldn't. But she had other things to do than get into another argument with her mother.

_We're supposed to be on the same side!_ May thought. _She doesn't like the move either. I just know it. So why does it seem like she's always taking Max or Dad's side and not following her own damn opinion?_

_Well damn Mom. Damn my father too, for getting us into this big mess. Damn Max as well. Just damn the whole goddamn world!_

Why was she getting so angry? Well, for starters, she loved Umi Town, Johto. Out of all the countries and regions and towns she'd lived in, (and trust me, she's lived in many of them), this was her favorite for many reasons.

For one, Umi Town is gorgeous. Like the front of a postcard gorgeous. I didn't get the name 'Ocean Town' for nothing. It's a cute little port town, much like the better known Olivine City, except smaller. Since it's not that recognized and celebrated as the other Johto towns, it has remained untouched by tourism. Which is just the way locals would like to keep it, because they have quite the amazing natural wonder in their own backyard. The sun that sets in the west over Orenji Harbor turns the water a stunning gold and topaz; and even people who have lived there all there lives cannot compare anything to the captivating site of the "Umi Sunset." May has witnessed firsthand the brilliant show of hues of orange in the evening sky, and understands why it must remain a secret.

Two, the people of Umi Town are incredibly generous and kind. Despite their somewhat selfish reasons to keep the sunset under wraps, the natives will never hesitate to help out a person in need. When May's family was first stationed there, for example, there had to be at least twenty people who either left warm, delicious baked goods and/or offered to help them move in. Some lived multiple blocks away, but that didn't even stop them from welcoming the Maples to town.

And three, she had met the two greatest friends anyone could ever ask for; Ethan and Kris. On the first day of seventh grade, she had approached a group of people up front and asked 'Who wants to be my friend?' That was who she was; the honest, straight-forward type. And out of that huge crowd, two people stepped up. She knew from then on, that they would be the closest friends she would ever have, that she hadn't had for a long time. The kind that you could be mad at for a day, but no longer than that. The kind that you could share anything with and not worry 'Are they gonna tell?' Yes, even the semi-perverted Ethan could be trusted. She loved them both. Ethan and Kris would never abandon her. And now she had to tell them _goodbye_?

Now, a part of her knew she wasn't mad at the right people. It was her father's company that decided where they lived, and Norman had no part in that decision. They were the ones to blame. But she couldn't _tell _them that right now, could she? She couldn't just send them an angry letter or wish on a shooting star and expect it to all go away. No, that's what her younger, naïve self would've done. She's sixteen now. She knows things don't work the same in real life as they do in the fairytales she read as a child.

But that didn't mean she couldn't wish they did.

May glanced at her backpack and sighed. _Guess I won't be needing you anymore. I'll probably just end up buying a new one in Hoenn._

She walked over to her bed and plopped down. Looking around her room, she wondered if she'd be able to fit all of her stuff into the moving van. She was used to packing up her belongings.

May and her family had moved to Umi Town, Johto in the seventh grade. She was twelve, and had already moved six times in her lifetime. May was originally born in a small town on Valencia Island, located in the Orange Islands; with her mom and her mom's first husband. But after their divorce when May was five months old, Caroline took her daughter to live in a quiet place in Kanto: Pallet Town. She grew up there and had many friends.

May was six and a half when her mother met Norman. He was in Kanto on business, and met Caroline at the supermarket. It was love at first sight, and soon after they got married. Norman convinced them to come and live with him in his home in Hoenn, and so the three packed up their bags and headed to Verdantauf Town.

From there it gets boring. May's family never stayed in a certain place for more than a year before her step-father's agency stationed them elsewhere. New regions, new cities, new people. May grew to hate change. But how could she not? All she wanted was to have one thing that she could hold on to; one thing that she knew would never morph into something evil. Never turn on her.

That's why she never grew too close to people. She didn't want to hurt them by leaving, even though it hurt her more. She knew what that felt like to be alone.

That's why when she completed her seventh grade school year, she was preparing to pack up again and leave the place she had actually liked. She knew she had become too good of friends with Ethan and Kris, and she'd have to break their hearts, just like she had to do to her best friend in Pallet Town so long ago. She knew she had made the same mistake twice. How stupid could she be?

That's why she was in shock when Norman had explained to them at dinner one night the good news. His employers were pleased with his work, and had no new job openings that needed to be filled. He was allowed to stay in Umi Town, Johto for another year.

The same thing happened the next year. At the end of eighth grade, more good news. May was starting to get hopeful. Umi Town was the best place she had ever lived in, and she might even be able to stay! Forever and ever. Stay up late at night with Kris, talk with Ethan at soccer practice, go to the smoothie shop down the road from the school; just the three of them.

By the end of her freshman year, and no sign of an upcoming move, May, almost sixteen, was in total bliss. Had her hopes and dreams really come true? _Yes,_ she thought. _Yes they have._

May sighed. _No, _She now thought. _No they haven't._

_Maybe if I just go to sleep right now, all of the bad things will be gone. I'll wake up and mom and dad will call me down for dinner and things will carry on like normal. I'll talk about my day at school. Tell them about how Kris and I scored the winning goal in gym class; tell them about the new class science project. _

_They news of the move will just be washed away. _

_Gone. _

_Forgotten. _

_Never to be spoken of again. _

She put her head in her hands. For the first time in a long time, May did something she thought she'd never have to do again in her seemingly perfect life.

Cry.

_Silly girl. _ She thought.

_You know nothing is perfect. You know nothing is what it seems. You know things change, and you know that change is natural. You know that, don't you?_

_You should have seen this coming._

She knew it was true.

_Really, you should've. Did you actually think that you'd live a peaceful and picture-perfect life in a peaceful and picture-perfect town?_

_That only happens in movies._

She could taste the saltwater in her mouth. Feel the drops run down her face. But she made no move to stop them. The last time she cried _true_ tears of sorrow and mourning was a little more than ten years ago. The day she said goodbye to him. To the boy in Pallet Town.

Oh, how she missed him. Sure, she had many friends back in what she considers her hometown, but _he_ holds a special place in her heart.

She was only six and a half years old when she left that quaint little town in Kanto. Too young to worry about war and politics and poverty. Just enjoying the little things in life; not always understanding, but not really caring. Just skipping along the sidewalk and wearing ribbons in your hair. Good times. Happy times. Not a care in the world.

But now May was exhausted. She looked at her clock. _Sunday, August 10__th__ 10:05pm._

"Great. I've spent four whole hours in my room. They probably think I've hung myself. Not that they seem to care right now…" May sighed for the hundredth time that night. Her tears had by now ceased to flow, but the sadness still hung deep in her heart.

She crawled into her bed and under the sheets and blankets, not bothering to change into pajamas. No, that didn't rank very high on her 'Things To Do List' right now. She wanted to close her eyes and relax, forget about the current drama and drift into sleep. Maybe even have a pleasant dream. It didn't take her long. In a matter of minutes May was snoring quietly.

_.::May's Dream::._

"_Ha ha! You're stupid! You can't even take it back!" A girl shouted._

"_No fair you big meanie! Give it back! Please!" A younger four-year old May shouted to the bully._

"_If you want your pretty little toy, you gotta go and get it!" With those last words the taller girl threw the object in her arms into the thorn bushes. She ran off after that, still laughing._

"_No!" May, not noticing the sharp spikes on the branches, dashed into the bush. She immediately regretted it._

"_Ow! That hurts! Somebody help me, I'm stuck!" she started to cry when she saw her new pink dress was ripped and she had a few cuts on her tiny baby skin arms._

_About two feet from where May was standing was a stuffed plushie. It resembled a dog and a lion. Red striped fur, a golden mane and tail, and big blue eyes. May's favorite, and she called it Arcanine._

"_Oh, Arcanine, I'll save you! Just wait there!" May tried to bend down, forgetting again what kind of bush she was standing in. Thorns dug in deeper and more tearing fabric could be heard. The poor little girl was _really _crying now._

"_Help me, please!" she yelled again. Big, wet tears streamed down her face._

_Being the young girl that she was, she couldn't help comparing her situation to the fairytales her mother read to her. A beautiful princess, trapped in a forest guarded by an evil dragon with sharp, thorny skin. The princess was alone and scared, and wanted help. A handsome prince came and defeated the dragon and rescued the princess. The two lived happily ever after._

So where is my prince? _She thought._

_As if on cue, a little boy's voice could be heard. "Hey, anybody in there?"_

"_Y-Yes! P-Please help m-me out!" She was speaking between sobs._

"_Please don't cry miss! I'll be there soon!"_

"_Be careful! It's sharp!" she warned._

"_I know. I pick berries here with my mom, and she sends me in here to get all the realyl big and juicy ones." The little boy, around May's age, had already appeared in front of May. To prove his point, he was holding a giant oran berry in his hand._

_The boy had unruly black hair and wide chocolate-brown eyes. A unique zigzag freckle was under each of his eyes. Compared to May, he was a bit tall for his age._

"_My name is Ash!" He said._

"_M-May." More tears streamed down her face, but she was happy to see a friendly face._

"_Please don't cry!" The boy now known as Ash repeated. "I'm gonna get you outta there real quick, okay?"_

"_O-Okay." May responded._

_May thought is was magic the way he could duck and dodge the thorns and get her to safety. She liked the little boy named Ash from the get-go. It was only natural that they'd become fast friends. _

_::Flash Forward::_

_May in tears. She, now six and a half, received terrible news. She didn't understand why or how, or anything really. Just that she was moving. Away from her friends in Pallet. Away from the boy named Ash._

_Where was he? Where could he be? He's supposed to be here._

_At the playground where they always met. After school. She was going to tell him…  
So why?  
Why wasn't I allowed to say goodbye?_

"_I'm sorry!" May yelled as her mother dragged her towards their van. "I'm sorry, okay?"  
They were the last words she'd uttered on that playground; the last time she'd see the swing sets and monkey bars that her and Ash had spent so much time together on._

_Even though her naïve, six year old self couldn't comprehend the aching and loss she felt, her sixteen year old heart could. May's heart had been broken._

_The saltwater that ran down her face that day held too many complicated feelings to be sorted out then. But even May knew that those tears were unique and special. They weren't the same as when she cried over scraping her knee or missing her father when he left for work. _

_No. They were different._

.::Present::.

May's eyes snapped open. She didn't cry, there just weren't any tears left. But she could feel the sadness, and when she did she let it flood her mind and body and soul. Let it drown her, if only for a moment.

_I haven't dreamt about him in so long._ She thought. _He's probably forgotten me, though. It's been forever since I've been to Pallet._

She glanced at her mirror in the corner of her room. Her eyes were red and bulging, making it obvious that she had been crying last night. "Ugh. I need more sleep."

She drifted off again, this time without any memories creeping into dreams.

.:: Back In Petalburg::.

May sighed. Now sitting in Mrs. Seggio's class, she was snapped back to reality as someone slid into the chair next to her. She didn't even bother to turn around and say hi, no, she wasn't in that kind of mood.

Well, not until he said his name.

"Hey, the names Ash. I'm new here, like you. The teacher told me I should sit here." A masculine voice said.

May's heart leaped at that name. _Don't get your hopes up, May. _She thought, _I'm sure there are plenty of Ash's in the world._

But that little part of her heart that refused to stop believing was ready to burst from her chest. And as May turned to face him, look into his chocolate-brown eyes, see his unruly black hair, and look at his small zigzag freckles, she smiled and said:

"I'm May."

Eh? Eh? That was good, right? I'm sorry if any of the readers of 'A Well Deserved Vacation' don't like Advanceshipping, but in reality it is my favorite ship and Hoennshipping is second. Please don't throw bricks at me!

This oneshot was meant to help me get over my Writer's Block so I can get back to writing my other story, and I think it worked. Expect a new update everyone!

I want to personally thank the reviewers of 'A Well Deserved Vacation:' x-vatonage-x, Hanon Diethel, abbi; and the Favorite-ers: 3catfish3, amichalap, Jaluna Rolik, jArCaLvIn0o9, Kinoya125, and SpecialShippingForever. Without you guys I'd have no reason to continue my stories. Thank you all for being as patient as you can.

That's all I've got to say. Thank you everyone, for reading! And if you can take the time, please review.


End file.
